Umehoshi Masashi
Alongside with his younger twin brother Yasushi (that now is his sister, Mary) they were feared and almost conquered Suzuran. But, they just couldn't decide who was the strongest between the two. History ''Worst Gaiden'' Suzuran Freshman The Umehoshi Brothers were infamous since middle school and were well known when they started at Suzuran. When they entered Suzuran, Kuroi, leader of the biggest faction in Suzuran at the time, made a lot of comments how he was going to make short work of the Umehoshi brothers after they enrolled. The brothers easily defeated Kuroi, but their actions had repercussions. Their attack on Kuroi had made them enemies with sophomores and seniors as the older students felt their pride had been hurt. There was not a day that went by without blood being spit. Yashiro Keiji and Mori Yoshio, old middle school friends and freshmen at Suzuran, were part of their group and fought with them against the seniors and sophomores. Their entire first year revolved around them fighting for a place of their own where they could be free without joining any faction. At the end of the year, the Umehoshi brothers toughed out the attacks by the upper-class members and became a force of their own, the Umehoshi-Gumi. Sophomore By the time the Umehoshi brothers became sophomore, Their position was firmly established. At the rate they were going, everyone was sure that the Umehoshi-Gumi were going to be the first to achieve complete control over Suzuran. However, There can only be one leader of Suzuran and not two. When a freshman underling of the Umehoshi-Gumi, Aoki, brought up the topic, he asked the brothers which one was the strongest. After that, the brothers got into an argument and from then on would always compete against each other claiming themselves better than the other. The Umehoshi-Gumi was split in two. Despite the competitiveness between them, they never hated each other and shared a strong bond. Senior In their senior year, the Umehoshi-Gumi split in two and at that time, Suzuran's enemy, Housen, appeared in front of them. Chinen Ryuutarou was the leader of Housen and an old class mate in middle school of the Umehoshi brothers. His position was challenged and taken by sophomore Nikaidou Takuya. Takuya next set his sight for the Umehoshi brothers and Suzuran. When Masashi and Yasushi went their separate ways, Masashi was ambushed from behind. a telepathic link between the twins notified Yasushi that something was wrong with Masashi. When Nikaidou's group are beating up Masashi's friends, Masashi comments how this is how he beat Chinen, by ganging up on him with weapons. When Nikaidou tells Masashi how Umehoshi's loss to Housen's Nikaidou with be the truth that will spread through town tomorrow, Masashi responses by farting, stating that all his bullshit is making him fart. Before Nikaidou can swing his iron pipe at Masashi, Yasushi arrives. Yasushi starts arguing with Masashi and Nikaidou gets angry that the brothers are looking down on him. Yasushi tells Nikaidou that Chinen and Masashi don't need the hardness of an iron pipe, they use their own hardness and that beating them with it doesn't amount to amount to anything, adding that no one thinks of him as a badass. When Yasushi asks the other Housen students if they have even seen Nikaidou fight without a weapon and if he is a better leader than Chinen. The housen students start doubting Nikaidou. Nikaidou throws away his iron pipe and goes straight for Yasushi, where Yasushi knocks him out with one punch. Yasushi went over Nikaidou and told him, ''There's only one man in this world that can beat Masashi, and that's me! dumbass!'' After Graduation The Umehoshi brothers still consistently compete against each other, even after they graduated. The brothers live together in a house where they lease out their rooms to students. Later, Masashi would become a landlord and host Tsukishima Hana, Sakota Takefumi, Mutou Renji, Fujishiro Takumi and Tominaga Toranosuke. Gallery Masashi.png Umehoshi Masako.JPG|Umehoshi Masako in Crows Ladies References Category:Suzuran Category:Worst Gaiden Category:Worst Category:Crows Respect